Scarred
by OUATinHollywood
Summary: Scars can be left on the inside and the out but which ones truly hurt ? Bade
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello i'm Makayla. This is my first fanfiction as you can probably tell, anyway i'm not too great at writing happy peppy storys so this probably won't be too uplifting. Review and tell me what you think please. Thank you for reading this.

Disclaimer: I might own Victorious I might not , but I most likely don't

.

Yet another day passed in Hollywood Arts highschool. Plain, boring and normal that about sums up his life thought Beck Oliver as he sluggishly dragged himself to his next class. As he was walking he heard roars of laughter imerge around the corner , curious he decided to go check it out.

"Hey guys what's all the fuss about ?" He was straining his neck to try to see around the large crowd.

" Hey Becky check out the freak !" Said one of Beck's many girl admirers he was pretty popular with the ladies around here. As Beck finally made his way through the crowd he saw Jade West surronded by scattered papers, he utterly hated Jade she was rude and arrogent, so naturally he joined the laughter. When Jade finally stumbled to her feet she shot one of her classic glares to everyone in the crowd, a few people trembled but not him he knew she was nothing but hype.

When Jade got up Beck noticed something strange on her back something that resembled a giant black bruise . 'That's different' he thought. For once in Beck Oliver's life something wasn't normal. Jade stormed away and into the janitors closet and the big crowd that was once gathered around her had all disappeared. For some reason he felt frozen he was completly foucused on the bruise he saw on Jade's back. He kept telling himself to walk away and to fight the urge go into the janitors closet and confront Jade, but he simply couldn't. He stood in front of the Janitors closet for a few seconds debating his decision yet every time he tried to fight it there it was again, so he just went for it.

" Jade , Hi" His heart must have been beating at a thousand miles per hour, Beck felt more nervous then he had ever before but he had no explanation why.

"Beck ?!" said Cat Valentine with wide eyes. Now that he definetly wasn't expecting, the perky little red head seemed to be huddling over Jade. He struggled to remember her name but after a while it came to him. His eyes scanned the room for Jade and he saw her sitting on a garbage can angirly cutting up cardboard boxes. When Jade saw him she stood up with a slightly confused slightly angry look.

"Beck Oliver?!" she questioned. I could see she she wasn't happy with my presence in the closet "Get out of here before these scissors become a part of your head" Jade raised a large pair of black sccissors and held them up to Beck's head in a threatening manner. Beck still wasn't afraid of the girl but when Jade refused to put down the scissors and nearly threw it at his skull he started to get a little nervous, maybe she was more than she appeared to be. Cat was standing there still a little shocked by his appearence in the closet.

" This is like a closet party you guys, but why are you here Beck?" Cat was smilied widly when she looked at him, whenever Beck saw her around school she always had the biggest dumbest smile plastered on her face. Beck had always seen Cat with Jade around school but rarely did he talk to her, only when he had to.

" Well I saw what happened to Jade and I guess I was curious" It was hard to think when a girl was pointing large black weapons at his head, besides he wasn't even sure why he was there in this so called closet party. Jade lowerd the scissors but they were still pointed at him.

" You need to stop being curious and get out of here." Jade's eyes were burning with rage. He knew she was fairly serious but he couldn't leave not without knowing what happened , not without figuring out the reason. Why did he felt so compelled... so attracted to this girl he was supposed to hate, there has to be some sort of reason.


	2. home sweet home

A/N: I'll start this off by saying i'm sorry, I didn't know what to do with this story so that explains my lack of updates. This chapter was sort of planned out and it centers around Jade as will most of the chapters in the next little while. I hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading :)

Jade's POV

It was the start of a gloomy Monday morning and Jade was frantically searching the halls for her closest friend Cat. Cat was never an easy person to find because she was always somewhere annoying someone or rambling on about her brother. Jade rushed around the halls of Hollywood Arts high school until she spotted a curtain of sparkly red hair standing in front of the the vending machine talking to a group of boys.

"K, see ya!" Cat called out as the pack of boys shifted off down the corridor. "Jade! Hey, I didn't see ya there!" Cat had a huge smile on her face and was twirling a chunk of her florescent red hair.

"Ya, Hi. Who were those guys you were just talking to?" Jade was dressed fully in black, as usual. She had a plain black top on with a black lace back, and her usual ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Oh!" Cat squeaked excited to tell Jade about the pack of boys. "That was Andre, Beck and this other guy called Robbie!"

"Beck? What did he want?!" She had a sharp edge in her voice after hearing the name 'Beck'. Just the thought of the name made her want to vomit. After her run in with Beck in the the closet she wanted nothing to do with him.

"He was asking me if you were alright after your fall Jadey, He seems really sweet" Cat was trying to convince Jade of how sweet Beck was.

"Please, I've had my share of experiences with boys like that. Why the hell does he care anyway? It was just a tiny slip."

"He said..." Cat lowered her voice to a soft whisper "He said he saw bruises on your back.. Is that true?" She was concerned about her friends well being. Jade's eyes grew wide and she was angrily glaring at Cat.

"He said what?!" Beck may have just gotten himself into something he really shouldn't be involved in.

"Are you hurt Jade? What's going on?" Cats lips curved into a pout and her big brown eyes started to water.

"Cat, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jade spoke in a calm voice and forced herself to lie to her friend, if she didn't Cat might make a scene and she wasn't ready for people to know.

"But why would Beck lie to me? I don't get it.."

"Some people have nothing better to do their lives, so they try to ruin other people's. It's the circle of life" And when she said that she spoke from the heart, her dad gave her plenty of experience with that. "I wouldn't waste my time with him, He's nothing but trouble". Cat gave her a sad nod and together the two walked off to their first period class.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Lunch was boring, the whole day they did nothing but take notes, everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds. Now it was 3:30, time for Jade to go home. Despite the fact the girl hated a great many things there was almost nothing more she hated than returning home.

As Jade arrived home the echo of two yelling voices painfully rang in her ear. The yelling was no surprise, but the owner of the second screaming voice was, this time it wasn't her mother and father arguing... Jade curiously found her way into the kitchen to see what was going on. As she came around the corner she saw her father and her aunt Abbey at each others throats. The yelling suddenly stopped as Jade entered the room, Jade's aunt pivoted her head and looked at jade with a sorrowful expression.

"Jadelyn, Thank goodness. We've been waiting. W- we have some news" Her aunt had a weak hushed tone and she looked like she had been crying. Jade's aunt Abbey rarely ever visited only on her mothers birthday or the occasional Christmas. It probably had something to do with the fact she couldn't stand her and her father, and to be honest Jade couldn't blame her. "We have news of your mother" her aunt was nearly crying.

"I'll take it from here Abbey" Jade's father said dissmissing her aunt. Jade's father was a stern man. Her fathers facial expressions were the polar opposite of her aunt. Instead of looking sad he looked sort of sinister. "Your mother has died Jadelyn" he said not even showing signs of sorrow.

"It's not definite though Jade, she's still under watch but things aren't looking to well" her aunt was talking in that quiet muffled tone crying people always speak in. Her aunt reached out to pull Jade into a hug but she backed away. Jade turned her head to the side and had a pile of emotions running through her mind.

"Back off.." This news was too much to process all at once, the last thing Jade needed was a hug of pity. Her baby blue eyes were holding back tears. Ever since Jade was a little girl her mother was the only role model she had. Her mother was strong, classy and sharp minded she let her life revolve around her daughter and her father told her how stupid she was every day.

"Don't use that tone Jadelyn! Stop acting like a swine, I never raised you to be that way!" It was back to yelling once again except this time she was the one yelling.

"Actually, this is exactly how I was raised! Not that you had any part of it!" As soon as she started yelling and arguing with her father she knew it wouldn't end well, it never did. She was going to regret this.

"Shut the hell up!" Her father hissed as rage boiled in his eyes. "Who do you think you are?!" Before Jade had even had time to react her father took the back of his hand and struck her, his cold brutal hand had been fixed on her face. She felt the blood trickle down her face as the pain began setting in.

A/N: Well there you go :) I hope this chapter was a little more pleasing than the last. I left this chapter off at a tiny bit of a cliff hanger so if you're wondering what happened to Jade and her reaction it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Oh and don't worry, they'll be a lot of Bade coming up later. Please review, I'd really like to know your opinion.


End file.
